John cena and Sasha banks oneshot
by FCDevon
Summary: John Cena and Sasha Banks are at WWE headquarters and in a elevator until it comes to a halt and what will they do ?


One day at the WWE Headquarters , many of the greatest superstars were called up upon to have a meeting with the board of directors to see who would be the next owner of the WWE and some of the greatest include Sasha Banks , Seth Rollins , John Cena , Randy Orton , Dean Ambrose and many more

WWE Headquarters

12:45 pm

First floor

John : I hope the next owner of the WWE leads us into the right path

John presses the up elevator button and the elevator door opens

John : it's going to be pretty chaotic hopefully everyone will come out unharmed

As John got in the elevator and the door was about to close , he puts his hand on the left side of the door as he heard someone to hold the elevator door

Sasha : WAIT

Sasha comes in at the right time to the elevator

Sasha : thanks for holding it

The elevator door closes

John : hey Sasha

Sasha : hey John this is going to be a huge meeting today

John : yeah it will be and a lot of people will be there

Sasha : it's going to be pretty overcrowded

John : I know

Sasha : well how's the relationship between you and Nikki ?

John : well it's a living hell we both have trust issues and eventually one of us will have to call it

Sasha : I see and well just you know you always have my support

John : thanks Sasha and how are things with Mikaze ?

Sasha : same as well and I'm just going to break up with him and find someone else better

John : I guess we're both in the same shithole

Sasha : right

The elevator all of the sudden comes to halt

Sasha : what just happened ?

Sasha is looking confused and scared as to what is happening

John : the elevator came to a stop and I guess we have to call the operator to help us get out

Sasha : yeah

John presses the elevator operator button

John : operator we are stuck

Operator : we'll get help on the way

Sasha is now scared

Sasha : Omg omg we're going to die

John : Sasha Sasha no we are not everything will be okay

John hugs Sasha

Sasha : well what we do now ?

John : we will have just wait until they get us out and in the meantime we can talk about anything

Sasha : well you start I don't have anything to talk about right away

So for an half of hour , John and Sasha talked about various things and until one of them asked a serious question

John : Sasha , please be honest if you weren't with Mikaze at all who would have you been with and why ?

Sasha's face turns red

Sasha : um how I'm going to answer this ... well John to be honest with you I would have rather been with you

John's in shock

John : wow Sasha I don't know what to say

Sasha : well for starters , we're from the same state and then I had a crush on you since my early days in NXT and well I want to say this I love you John

John : hmm well since I'm bout to call it with Nikki , I love you as well Sasha

Both of them leaned in close and both of their lips very close from each other

Sasha bit her lip

Sasha : is this okay

John nods and he softly kisses Sasha and both of their hands remained to themselves

Sasha was convinced that all of her dreams and desires with John are finally coming true and once both of them were comfortable , both of their hands start to go down and Sasha wraps her hands around John's huge head

While John hands were on Sasha's chest feeling her boobs and started to squeeze them and she moaned into his mouth then both of their lips separated for a split second and then came back together

Sasha : Ohh John

Sasha pushes John down as they were kissing and Sasha sits on top of John and feels John's erected cock

Sasha : well somebody's happy

John : I guess so

Sasha gives it a few strokes before she sat up and starts to take off her custom denim jacket then afterwards her red short sleeve shirt and only showing her black bra

John : you're so fucking sexy

Sasha : thanks handsome

John gets up and pushes Sasha to the wall and her hand began to meandering down in his suit pants and John groans and the stroking starts once again for John's cock

John : Sasha don't fuck around please

Sasha : I'm not John

Sasha stops kissing John and gets down on her knees and pulls down his suit pants revealing his huge cock which it widens Sasha's eyes and she winks at him and so she starts to sucking it

John strokes her hair and pushing it down gently

John : aw fuck Sasha

Sasha : I see you like it

John : get up

Sasha complied and John drops slightly and he undid her black bra and starts to play around with her boobs and squeezes them very aggressively while kissing he r and Sasha purrs

Sasha : Oh fuck John

John shoves his cock between Sasha's boobs and the tip of his cock met her lips and then her tongue and Sasha likes it

Sasha : I want it inside of me now

John : what the boss wants and the boss gets

Sasha strips of her tight white pants and allows John to pull down her purple panties and Sasha was very wet

John : all of this delicacy for me ? Thanks

Sasha kindly replies

Sasha : you're welcome

Both of them exchanged flirtatious smiles to each other before John puts his finger inside of Sasha's pussy hard in and out and Sasha yells very loudly

Sasha : JOHN JOHN

John : tell me that you really fucking want my dick

Sasha : I really do want your fucking dick

John replied by getting up and meeting Sasha's lips and with his finger still in her pussy and Sasha broke the kiss

Sasha : give it to me

Sasha said it with a very serious tone of voice and it showed John that she wasn't really wanting his cock

John : it seems like you're not serious about my cock

Sasha : god damn it John I fucking want your cock

John : that's what I wanted to hear

So John lets go of his finger from Sasha's pussy and cleans his finger from her sweetness and John puts his cock inside of Sasha and starts thrusting her not slowly but very hard

Sasha : oh my fucking god

John : enjoy it enjoy it baby

John continues with the thrusting but even faster

Sasha : so fucking good

So the thrusting continues for a half an hour

30 minutes later

Sasha : that that was good

John : I know I'm the best at what I do

So John and Sasha put back on their clothes

Operator : it's going to be another hour until we get you guys out

John : wanna do round 2 ?

Sasha : yeah why the hell not

From there they did round 2 until they were finally out of the elevator

The end


End file.
